


(S)he Did It.

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Evermore (Album), No body no crime (song), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dead Husband, Gen, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Revenge, Stabbing, dead wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: It was very nice of Este’s sister to agree to help, she swears she was with me that night.And, how convenient, his mistress took out a big life insurance policy the night before.Everything had to be perfectly planned out. I knew I could do it, I just had to be careful.(Based on “No Body, No Crime” by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Este/her husband, este & Taylor, este’s husband/his mistress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(S)he Did It.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what to say here besides stream Evermore and I’ve been obsessed with no body, no crime for too long now lmao (also, I recommend listening to the song while reading this)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Trigger warning(s): depictions of murder, mentions of infidelity (cheating)

Este was my best friend. She and I would meet up for dinner and a glass of wine every tuesday. I remember her telling me how she thinks he’s cheating on her.

“That ain’t my merlot on his mouth,” she drawled, “That ain't my jewelry on our joint account. He ain't as slick as she thinks, there ain't no doubt. I think I'm gonna call him out.”

“Or really?” I said.

“Yeah, I think he did it but I just can't prove it,” she muttered. “No body, no crime, right? I'll just confront him tonight and I'll let you know how it goes. One thing’s for sure, I ain’t lettin’ up until the day I die.”

I hadn't heard from her. I didn't worry too much, she was always quite forgetful. It was entirely possible that she forgot to text me, wine always did make her more forgetful. But then the next Tuesday rolled around and she hadn't shown up at the olive garden. She never forgets _that_. I did some investigating and I found out that she hadn't been at work either. He reported her as missing. Then, when I passed by Este's house, I noticed her husband had brand new tires on and his mistress had moved in. A sinking feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach by this point. I think he did it but I just can't prove it. I knew I wouldn’t rest until I caught him and got revenge for her unjust death. I remembered one of the last things she had told me: _no body, no crime, right?_ If I wanted to do this right, I had to take matters into my own hands. I ain't lettin’ up until the day I die.

I was always a “daddy’s girl”. I remember him making me get a boating license when I was fifteen. Within a year, I had mastered it and I could steer through even the roughest waters. It's a good thing too, especially considering I didn't actually want one. Little did I know it would be so convenient.

It also just so happened I had worked as a cleaning lady for the better part of three years and was quite familiar with what required which supplies. I knew how to cover up a scene.

It was very nice of Este’s sister to agree to help, she swears she was with me that night.

And, how convenient, his mistress took out a big life insurance policy the night before.

Everything had to be perfectly planned out. I knew I could do it, I just had to be careful.

It goes as follows: I find her husband, a quick blow to the back of his head knocks him unconscious. But it doesn't end there. No, he won't walk away without me having caused sufficient damage. I had to take revenge, Este was my best friend. I tie him up and take him to the boat, but not before cleaning up the blood on his carpet. When he comes to, we’re already in the water, far from the shore. I stab him three times, once in the heart and twice in the chest. I make sure he’s dead then dump his body in the water, clean up, make sure there are no traces of blood left on me or the boat, and I'm on my way home.

I have a confession to make; that night, I slept better than I had in a long time, precisely since the Tuesday I saw Este last. I knew I had covered up my traces properly, and, if all went well, no one would know it was me. I found a way to make sure that if the authorities were to trace it back to someone, it would be his mistress.

_They think she did it but they just can't prove it._

He was rich and relatively well-known, so it would make sense that, with his wife out of the picture, the woman would try to claim his money as her own if he were to die. They couldn't find the proof they needed to convict her though. It would likely remain unsolved.

_She thinks I did it but she just can't prove it._

His mistress didn't trust me, and with reason. However, she couldn't go around throwing accusations just to see if they would stick. That would make her look suspicious and that's the last thing she wanted.

_“No body, no crime, right?”_

Her words echoed in my mind over and over like a broken record. You might wonder, how do I feel, taking a man’s life? That night felt like any other. I don't regret what I did.

I wasn't letting up until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think in the comments! You can find me on tumblr @wise-girl-everdeen 💜💜


End file.
